1. Field of the Invention 
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector with shock support. 
2. Description of Related Art 
Card edge connectors, such as a PCI and a PCI Express connectors, are widely used to connect daughter Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs) and mother PCBs. Typically, each of the card edge connectors has an elongate insulative housing and a plurality of signal terminals retained in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines an elongate receiving slot for receiving the daughter PCB. In common, a tower is formed on the insulative housing at a lateral end thereof and functions as a shock support. Thus, a large space of the mother PCB is occupied by the tower and is wasted. On the other hand, if there is power to transmit, a separate power connector is required to be mounted on the mother PCB. Thus, some space is wasted. For fast developing science, the PCB is reduced in size and has no redundant space to waste for the tower and the separate power connector. 
Hence, an improved card edge connector with improved shock support is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional card edge connector. 